1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector for mating with an insertable plug, and more particularly, relates to a receptacle having structures for reducing arcing when the plug is drawn out of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A new type of electrical connector, PoE connector, is introduced in the recent years. The connector is used for transmitting Power over Ethernet, therefore, at least a pair of electrical contacts mounted in the connector is used for transmitting power. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, when a mated plug 900 is drawn out from the PoE connector 800, arcing may generate between the pair of electrical contacts 80 of the PoE connector 800 and corresponding terminals 90 of the mating plug 900, which creates a spark crater in the plug terminals.